Tom
Producers Tom Minton Frank Molieri Line Producer Bobbie Page Story Editors Tom Minton Richard Pursel Series Directors Tim Maltby Douglas McCarthy Neal Sternecky Tom and Jerry Theme Written and Performed by Tom Erba Music by Tom Erba Voice Director Michael Donovan Voice Production & Casting Blt Productions Ltd. Recording Facility Kozmic Studios Starring the Voices of Don Brown As Tom Sam Vincent As Jerry Michael Donovan As Spike Colin Murdock As Butch Scott McNeil As Uncle Pecos Ellen Kenendy As Aunt Spinner David Kaye As Mauricio Reece Thompson As Nibbles Don Brown As Droopy Nicole Oliver As Cave 2 Feet Mark Oliver As Narrator Janyse Jaud As Kitty Nicole Bouma As Princess Animation Timing Directors Richard Bowman Jerilyn Dever Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Michel Lyman Tom McLaughlin Bob Shellhorn Bob Treat Storyboard Artists Dave Bennett Ken Boyer Julian Chaney Jennifer Coyle Mario D'Anna Bob Foster Kevin Frank Kirk Hanson Norma Rivera Klingler Dan Kubat James Lopez Tim Maltby Douglas McCarthy Brian Mitchell James C. Smith Lyndon Ruddy Scott A. Sackett David M. Stephan Neal Sternecky Charles Visser Storyboard Revisionists Roberto Casale Derek Thompson Bill Waldman Character Design Dan Haskett Frank Molieri Animatic Mike Mangan Model Cleanup Doug Ninneman Rachel Bibb Rcihard Smitheman BG Design Ted Blackman Edgar Carlos Alex D. McCrae Gary Mouri BG Paint Craig Kelly Chun Liu Jesse Silver Prop/FX Design Tom Foxmarnick Bruce H. Largent Kathleen Quaife Paula Spence Production Manager Scott Thoelke Assistant Production Managers John Diaz Nick Hyman Judge Plummer Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Stylist Ann Sorensen Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Annamarie Costa Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Carla Washburn Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Administrator Michael Miscuio Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Film Editor Ken Solomon Assistant Film Editor Donna Ebarrette Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Charles Smith Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Michelle Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Re-Recording Facility DigitPost.TV Re-Recording Engineers Robert Hargreaves John K. Hegedes George Brooks Sound Effects Design Editorial DigitPost.TV Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. Sound Mixer Mako Sujishi Animation Services Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Key Animation Young-Soo Chun Gi-Man Joo Hyun-Jung Kim Jae-Joong Kim Song-Whan Kim Yoo-Sung Kim Young-Min Kwon Gi-Dong Lee Hae-Rim Lee Jong-Sun Lee Moon-Ok Wang Song-Wahn Kim Young-Joe Kim Supervising Director Dong-Young Lew Color Ja-Young Kim Mi-Kyung Kim Mi-Sun Lee Soon-Im Song Jin-Hee Park Eun-Jung Yoo Background Mi-Kyung Kim Mi-Young Choi Sun-Hee Kwon Sun-Joo Lee Mi-Jin Yoo Lotto Animation Supervising Director Kyungwon Rim Layout Artists Kyungwon Rim Jaehoon Shin Songpil Kim Key Animation Kyungwook Min Sukyung Chang Kyungsook Hwang Sookyoung Shin Kyunsook Park Haejung Kim Kyungho Lee Animation Directors Sanghoon Jun Jong-Min Choi Model Checkers Yang-Sook Kim Kyungja Kim Color Suhyang Kim Sunhee Kim Soyun Jung Younghee Park Haejung Jun Kyungmi Lee Sunghee Hwang Background Director Yunhee Kim Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Producers Robert Clark Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director John Rice Animation Director Dante Clementte Production Manager Benji Agoncillo Layout Supervisors Levy Vergararecto Recto Mangila Technical Supervisor Alex Mirsalucha Animation Supervisor Erik Diane Digital I&P Supervispr Julius Legasapi Main Title Design Frank Molieri Animators Roberto Casale Eric Goldberg Burt Klein Frank Molieri Neal Sternecky Derek Thompson Bill Waldman Character Layouts Frank Molieri Color BGS Chun Liu Jesse Silver Additional Animation Services Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Production Administrators Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Linda Moore Tamara Miles Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Luke Logan Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Surround IASTE © 2005 Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. County of first publication United States of America Turner Entertaiment Co. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Kids WB! Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Tom and Jerry